unbelieverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stephen R. Donaldson Universe Wiki:About
Welcome to the Unbeliever Wiki, also known as The Stephen R. Donaldson Universe Wiki This web site is dedicated to compiling information about all aspects of the fantasy and science fictions worlds of author Stephen R. Donaldson. This site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the link that appears at the top of the page. Scope The scope of the Unbeliever Wiki is to index and categorize articles detailing all aspects of the literary works by Stephen R. Donaldson. The Wiki provides an easy referencing tool for readers new and old. The Wiki itself is run as a communal effort. It is a community project whose end result is an encyclopedia. Some general information The wiki was founded on July 2, 2007 by Ebakunin. It was then inactive for a period of 4 years, before Tomrowley started contributing in 2011. He also served as an admin between 2011 and 2012. The wiki was again inactive for a period of 5 years, before it was adopted by LordofMoonSpawn of the Malazan Wiki on February 24, 2017. While the original intent of the wiki was to serve as a repository of the Chronicles of Thomas Covenant related articles, with the most recent adoption the scope of this has been expanded so as to include all the published works by Donaldson. This will naturally take years to achieve, but with your help, it will one day be realized. Editing Anyone can contribute to the Unbeliver Wiki by clicking on the edit this page tab in an article. It is important to realize that contributors are expected to be civil and neutral, respecting all points of view, and only add verifiable and factual information rather than personal views and opinions. Most articles start as stubs, but after many contributions, they can become featured articles. Once you have determined that there is no article on a topic you are interested in, you may want to request that the article be written or you could research the issue and write it yourself. Guidelines There are some basic rules to make sure the Wiki has a consistent, easy to use look, to make sure everyone gets along ok and that we comply with overall Wikia policy. The most essential principles are NPOV, GFDL, and civility. * Articles should be written according to our Manual of Style. Refer to it if you don't know how an article should be laid out. * The Stephen R. Donaldson Universe Wiki:Simplified ruleset * NPOV, or neutral point of view means that articles should not be biased, and should represent differing views on a subject fairly. * All contributions to the Unbeliever Wiki are released under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). This specifically ensures that the Unbeliever Wiki will remain freely distributable in perpetuity. Please do not submit any content that is copyrighted without permission of the copyright holder. * Civility. Wiki's work by cooperation, consensus, and therefore mutual respect, civility, and wikilove should be practiced universally. Please assume good faith when you disagree with someone, stay cool, and talk things over civilly. It is good practice to provide an edit summary explaining your changes so as to assist others with noticing and accepting your changes. If you find that your edits get removed or modified, wait a moment before reinstating them. First check the page history, your talk page, or the article's talk page to discuss. See also Wikiquette. If you would like to contribute but are unsure about whether you are doing it right, don't worry, just ask me on my talk page and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can. I am LordofMoonSpawn and I am the bureaucrat ( ) and administrator ( ) here. You will recognize me by my signature, . Commentary Feedback about content should, in the first instance, be raised on the discussion pages of those articles. You are invited to be bold and edit the pages yourself to add information or correct mistakes if you are knowledgeable and able to do so. To contact individual contributors, including administrators, leave a message on their talk page. Want to join? Anyone can edit, you do not have to register to do so, however it's very easy to join. That way you get to choose your preferences, choose if you want to view the site in MonoBook, choose if you want to see all the ads and you become a person to the rest of the community, rather than you IP number. Go to and then, if you like, introduce yourself to the community on the Community Portal talk page or just go on reading and/or editing. Thank you for visiting Category:Site administration